


Fireflies

by iloveromance



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The Season 4 finale was wonderful, but I felt that it needed to be a little longer, so this what I wish had happened. (Episode: "Raincoats and "Recipes")
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 11





	Fireflies

Lorelai peeked into Rory's bedroom, shuddering at the sight of the tangled sheets and wrinkled pillow cases. She didn't want to think about what had occurred in that

room just a short time ago, but she couldn't ignore it. What kind of mother would she be if she pretended that it never happened? After taking a moment to compose

herself, she opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. Her heart sank when she saw Rory sitting on the steps, sobbing into her hands. She went to join

her daughter, not knowing what to say. But in truth, she didn't have to say anything. As soon as she sat down on the step, Rory leaned against her and sobbed into

her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean any of those things."

Rory lifted her head. "Yes you did."

"Okay, I did. But I didn't mean them the way they came out."

"It sounded like you did."

"Rory, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Sorry."

"Look, I understand, I guess. You still care about Dean. He was your first love and now he's really your first. And he's married and it's unfair! But I get that things

sometimes happen at the spur of the moment. They're not planned. You're all caught up in your emotions and everything…" Her mind drifted back to Christopher but

she quickly pushed the image of him away.

"Is that how you conceived me? At the spur of the moment, caught up in your emotions?"

Lorelai smiled. "Pretty much. But what I'm trying to say is-."

"I know. But it still hurts."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, all right? But I'm your mom! I'm responsible for you, even though you're over eighteen!"

"No!" Rory yelled, taking Lorelai aback.

"No? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be responsible for me! I mean, I'm in college! I go to Yale! Yalies are supposed to be responsible and not go home and fall into bed

with their ex-boyfriends when they're supposed to be at home looking for CD's for their mom's grand opening of her bed and breakfast!"

"First of all, I'm sure you didn't just fall into bed with Dean and second, I doubt that many Yalies have mothers who are opening bed and breakfast in Stars Hollow. If

that's the case, I'm in big trouble because we're going to have some major competition!"

"Mom…"

"I'm just saying that-."

But Rory started crying again, breaking Lorelai's heart. But what I'm trying to say is-."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"Hey, look. It'll be okay. I'm glad you both played it safe. I might be angry that you did what you did but at least you did it safely."

"No, it's not okay!" Rory yelled. "I'm stupid! I called him and she answered and I just-."

"What? What happened? Did she say anything? What did you say?"

"I didn't do or say anything. I just sat there and listened to her say Hello? Hello? Over and over and then I hung up."

"And that's why you're out here crying, right?"

"Yeah. God, I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid and don't ever say that again or I'll ground you!"

"But I am! And I don't care if you ground me! I deserve it!"

"If you were stupid you wouldn't have thought to protect yourselves. I'm the stupid one."

Rory looked at her and Lorelai smiled

"But it was the best kind of stupid. And while you were here not being stupid, I-."

"What?"

"Something happened-at the Inn."

"What? Mom, tell me!"

Suddenly Lorelai couldn't bring herself to say the words, even to her daughter-her best friend.

"Mom what is it?"

"I kissed Luke."

"What? And you're just now telling me this?

"Well, the circumstances weren't quite right before. I mean, Dean was here, and-."

"Forget about that for a minute. Now tell me everything and don't leave anything out!" Rory demanded.

"All right. Well first of all Jason showed up and wanted a room."

"What? Jason was there? Oh my God! Okay, go on…"

"So anyway, he left and Luke and I were standing by the stairs. Luke said that Jason told him that we were still seeing each other."

"Even after you told him like a hundred times that you broke up?"

"Yeah, and when I told Luke that I had broken up with Jason he said that he'd never bought flowers for anyone before."

"Impressive! You're the first flower recipient!"

Lorelai felt her insides swirling with happiness. "I know, right?"

"Aw, that's sweet."

"It is, isn't it? And then Luke kind of leaned toward me but I wasn't sure what he was doing so I backed away and asked him."

Rory gasped. "Mom, you didn't!"

"I did. So he ordered me to stand still which I did and then it happened."

Rory smiled. "And-"

"And it was… nice. No, it was better than nice. It was wonderful. No more than wonderful it was –"

"Nice, I get it."

"So then what happened?"

"Well it happened kind of quickly and we just kind of looked at each other and then I leaned toward him and he backed away."

"Copying your move-interesting. So how did you handle it?"

"Simple. I told him to stand still and I kissed him again."

"Nice."

Lorelai sighed. "It was. Very nice, actually."

"Wow… you had quite a night."

"Yeah, but not as eventful as yours."

"Nope, not as eventful as mine." Rory's voice broke and she started to cry again.

"Hey, come on, I didn't mean to upset you. Come here." Lorelai put her arms around Rory and let her daughter cry on her shoulder again.

"Hey."

At the familiar voice they both looked up. Lorelai felt her heart leap in her chest. "Luke."

"Yeah, I was just-."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other in horror.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lorelai dared to ask.

"Long enough. Look, is everything okay?"

Rory brushed the tears from her cheeks. "No, but it's all right."

"That's right. Or it will be. She will be." Lorelai said. To Rory she said "Why don't you go lie down, listen to some music, take a nap? It's been a huge day for you."

"In my room? But Mom-."

"You're right. Not a good idea. Go lie down in my room."

"All right, but first I'm taking all of the sheets off of the bed. Maybe I'll burn them."

"Don't do that. Just leave them. I'll take care of it."

"No, believe me, I need to do this."

"Okay, but don't burn them. Just put them in the laundry room. We can wash them later-five or six times, if you want."

"Okay."

Lorelai sighed when Rory hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Rory stood and disappeared into the house, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone on the porch.

"So what brings you by, Luke?"

"I was just-are you sure everything's okay? Because it doesn't look like either of you are okay. What happened?

"We just- you never told me what you were doing here."

"Oh yeah, that. Well I thought maybe we should talk about-"

"Oh God, how long were you standing there? I mean, did you hear what I said about what happened earlier?"

Luke grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Great." Lorelai wanted to crawl under the porch and dig a hole to China. But she wasn't sure that it would have been far enough.

"Yeah it was pretty great actually. Thanks."

"Thank you. For the flowers, I mean."

"No problem."

Silence fell between them for several seconds and then Lorelai spoke again. "So what should we do now? I mean, what does this mean?"

"Why does it have to mean anything?"

Lorelai smiled. "Because everything means something."

"Right. Look I don't want this to be weird because of what happened with-I-What I'm trying to say is-."

"I know. And I don't want this to change our friendship or anything."

"I don't either and it won't. I won't let this… whatever it is change anything. Hey, is Rory okay?"

"She will be but-."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, actually I'm not fine! I'm horrible, Luke! I'm a horrible mother!" Overcome with emotion once again, Lorelai sat back down on the porch step.

"Wait. Lorelai, where is this coming from?"

Lorelai began to cry. "I'm horrible, Luke! I yelled at my daughter!"

"You're her mother! You're supposed to yell at her!"

"Not about this! This is something that mothers and daughters should be able to talk about without yelling and making the daughter feel even worse than she already

feels!"

Luke sat down beside her and sighed. "What happened?"

For a moment all she could do was look at him, trying not to notice his handsome features and the fact that he wore the blue cap she'd given him for Christmas all

those years ago. Never once had he gone back to his old cap. The thought should have made her smile, but she was afraid that she'd never be able to smile again.

"I don't want you to think any less of Rory if I tell you this, all right?"

"Sure."

"Swear it!"

"Just tell me!"

"No, you have to swear it or I'll never forgive myself!"

Luke sighed and held up his right hand. "Okay, I swear. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and prayed that Rory would forgive her. "Rory slept with Dean. Just a little while ago."

"WHAT?" Luke yelled. "Oh my God, I'll kill him! That little-I'll kill him with my bare hands! Or better yet I'll get Jess to kill him! He hates Dean anyway!"

"Luke, no. It was a mutual thing! Or an impulsive thing."

"Impulsive? Wait, did they-."

"Yeah, they did it safely. But I lashed out at her, Luke! I-."

"You're her mom. You were angry. You worry about her. You're supposed to yell at her!"

"Not about this! I just never expected- I feel terrible! Oh God, I'm becoming my mother!"

"You're not becoming your mother. Believe me, you're worlds away from becoming her."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do, but-"

He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Look, just go and talk to her. You two will work it out."

"Luke will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to her. Please?"

"Oh no..."

"Please?"

"This is not my area of expertise. And talking to Rory about-well, you know. That would just be weird."

"No, that's not what I meant. Just go and make sure she's okay. You don't even have to say anything. I can't go up there. Not yet. Please? And don' tell her that you

know, okay? She's in my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need some time alone."

"All right. I'll go and talk to her."

"Thanks."

He stood and headed for the house but she grabbed his hand, making him turn around. "What is it?"

"Just, thanks."

"No problem."

Rory lay on her mom's bed, most likely ruining her mom's favorite pillow with her tears. Great, another thing she'd have to worry about, finding the money to buy

another one. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She climbed off the bed and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm sorry about your pillow. I-." But she froze at the sight. "Luke."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind, but-"

"Just wanted to say hello."

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. So, how were your finals? School good?"

"Yeah it was good. Hopefully I passed them all."

"What are you kidding? Of course you passed them! With flying colors, I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"So you're good?"

Rory sighed. "Mom told you, right?"

"What? No, of course not."

"You're lying. I know she told you. But it's okay. I'm sure Dean told a few people too."

Luke sighed. "She just wanted me to come up here and check on you. But really, this is none of my business."

"But you think less of me now. I'm sorry." Rory turned away and looked about the window.

"Hey, no. Not at all. I just want you to be happy."

"I want me to be happy too. And I thought that Dean-I thought-."

When she started to cry, she felt his hand on her back. The touch made her turn around and soon she was sobbing into his shirt. But he didn't seem to mind

Her mom appeared in the doorway and stopped when she saw Luke comforting Lorelai.

"It's all right." Luke said as Rory clung to him. "Or it will be. Just give it time."

Lorelai stepped into the room and put her arms around Luke and Rory. The three of them shared a moment that Rory would never forget. Luke and her mom were

right. Things would be okay- Better than okay. And it was more than okay. It was perfect.

THE END


End file.
